


A Dragon’s Dream

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, Bamf dany, Can you blame her?, Canon until THE END OF Season 6, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Dany is also ruthless, Dany is cunning, Dany is intelligent, Dany is kind, Dany prizes LOYALTY more than anything, Dragon dreams, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, For Daenerys Fans, For Dany's Fans, I'll add more tags later, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is SMART, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Not for Varys fans, Other, Season 7 & 8 Re-Write, She's not taking any chances, Smart choices all around, Starts at the End of the Last episode of Season 6, Targaryen Restoration, The butterfly effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: "There have always been Targaryens who dreamed of things to come, since long before the Conquest.”- The Mystery Knight by George R. R. MartinDaenerys Targaryen has a VERY IMPORTANT Dragon Dream while sailing to Westeros.It will change EVERYTHING.This story starts exactly after the end of Season 6 of GOT.**ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH MY OTHER STORIES!**
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (past)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 93





	A Dragon’s Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBishLizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBishLizzie/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts), [CinnamonBurns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBurns/gifts).



> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated my other GOT stories in the last week. My computer died yet again and with it my good mood. I lost several updated drafts of new chapters of my other stories. I still have to check all my back-ups carefully. I'm going back to Apple Care with Fire & Blood on Monday. 
> 
> Anyway, this new story came from one of my many plot bunnies and it fits my current mood. Since, I can't type on my phone, I got my very old iPad out, which luckily still works and wrote this now.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and if I should continue. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Daenerys Targaryen was finally sailing towards Westeros and her birthright. She had her Dothraki Horde, her Unsullied Army, Yara’s Greyjoy’s fleet and men, plus her three Dragons.

Beside her, on the deck of her main ship, stood her loyal advisors: Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion and Varys. 

She knew that The Spider was a dangerous man whose loyalty was not a guarantee, as he had shown in the past with other rulers. She had accepted him into her service, but only after threatening him about what would happen to him if he ever betrayed her. 

However, she didn’t have enough knowledge of Westeros and its politics yet to turn away Westerosi advisors and allies. She was an intelligent and clever woman, so she knew she needed them to teach her more about her Seven Kingdoms and their Great Houses. She had learned long ago that whatever Viserys had told her were lies or delusions. 

She had no doubt that her goal was going to be achieved. Westeros had never seen her sons, nor her power. They would soon enough.

Daenerys felt elated and proud as she looked around her enormous fleet carrying her armies while her majestic sons flew in the sky around them. 

They would be arriving at Dragonstone first. The place where she had been born and had earned her first title: Stormborn. The first of many.

Daenerys was exhilarated. She felt as if she could fly all by herself just like her beloved sons. She was a Dragon herself, after all. She wasn’t prone to flights of fancy, but at that moment she felt invincible. She had faith. Faith in herself. Faith she would accomplish her ultimate goal: The Iron Throne. 

The sun had begun its descent in the sky, so she decided to retire for the night. It was not something she usually did that early and she knew there was a lot of planning and strategising to do. However, she wanted to be alone for the moment. She wanted to relish in her upcoming victory without an audience. 

So, Daenerys turned to her advisors and told them, to their utter surprise, that she was retiring to her royal cabin and that she didn’t want to be disturbed. 

She nodded to Missandei, whom she knew would not only respect her wishes, but keep the others away until she came for her in the morning to help her prepare for the new day ahead. 

Once inside her cabin, Daenerys paced around while thoughts about achieving her dreams swirled in her mind. 

But, she needed to be patient. They still had some time until they reached her family’s island and her conquest began. 

At last, feeling more exhausted than she thought possible so early in the evening, she lied down on her bed and promptly fell asleep. 

**_***************_ **

Daenerys Targaryen awoke up with a gasp, her hand going directly to her heart. 

She looked around her in a panic, only to find that she was still in her cabin's bed, but now it was early morning. 

It took her a long time to calm her breathing and she kept rubbing her hand over her heart.

Daenerys had had an awful nightmare. 

NO. It was not only a horrible dream, it was a Dragon Dream. A prophetic dream of all that was to come. Of her future and the future of so many others. 

It was truly horrific, bile rose in her throat just thinking about it. 

She had seen it ALL, even the parts she hadn’t been present for. She had been outside of her body, floating, looking into everything from above, like she was a fly on the wall spying on all that had happened throughout the Seven Kingdoms before and after her arrival.

For the first time in her life, Daenerys felt incredibly stupid. She was metaphorically choking on her own hubris from the day before. 

She should have know better. At least, now she knew. 

The main question was what to do with her knowledge. Who would believe her and how could she prevent what she saw from coming to pass?

Daenerys was full of dread, confused and a bit lost.

She hadn’t had time yet to process all the horrors she had seen. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by three gentle knocks on her door. She knew immediately who it was, so she ran and threw the door opened.

Missandei was surprised by her highly unusual response to her knocks. So, before her best friend could get a word out, Daenerys hugged her tightly and started sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, any thoughts?
> 
> Should I continue? 
> 
> I'm bored right now and with a lot of free time. I could post the next chapter later today or tomorrow. But, if you all are sick and tired of these types of fics, let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
